New Years Dance
by kimchi121
Summary: Beacon Academy's annual New Years Dance is coming up and Jaune decides to ask a certain someone. But did he ask the wrong girl?
1. Chapter 1

Jaune didn't know who to ask to the annual Beacon New Years dance. Pyrrha was nice and who wouldn't want to ask her. After having a change of heart Cardin had asked her out to the dance which she politely declined. He thought it would be a good idea to ask her. The problem was he was trying to find the right words to ask her. She was nice and everything, helping him train to become a better hunter.

"Hey Pyrrha…"

"Yes Jaune?" She asked looking up at him from polishing her javelin. "What do you need?" she smiled.

"Pyrrha. Would you...uh…"

"Jaune?"

"Would you like to go to the Beacon New Years dance with me?" He was met with silence.

"Yes, yes Jaune I'd love to go with you." She smiled, getting up from her bed and putting her weapon aside.

"Really?"

"Of course I do." she then hugged him.

"Thanks Pyrrha. You're the best." He replied hugging her back. They separated and Jaune headed out of the room ecstatic to tell someone about it.

He then spotted Ren just down the hall. Running up to him with an excited look on his face.

"Ren guess what?"

"Let me guess you asked Pyrrha out to the dance and she said yes?"

"Wrong...wait, that's exactly right. How did you know?"

"Nora told me the whole thing."

"Wait...Nora? How did she, I thought we were the only ones in the room."

"Well, Nora said she hid in the bathroom. Well congratulations Juane."

"Thanks Ren."

"See you back in the room."

"Yup, see ya later man." he walked away with a little more pep in his stride. He sure felt grateful to have a friend like Pyrrha to go with him. He was lost in his thoughts before he realized that he had bumped into someone. Hearing groan coming from the ground. He looked to find Ruby flat on her butt.

"Oh my god. Ruby are you okay?" He helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm good." she assured him. "I...Um...actually wanted to see you."

"Really? Well I just wanted to tell you that I asked Pyrrha out to the dance." He smiled. Her face fell slightly. But Jaune didn't notice. Ruby quickly covered it up by smiling.

"Really? I'm happy for you Jaune." she replied.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh nothing. I forgot really. Maybe it was something about how I needed to get more ammo for Crescent Rose. I don't know something like that." she said quickly.

"I see. Well I hope that you figure it out." Jaune said while ruffling her hair. She blushed deeply.

"Anyways. Bye Jaune!" she called and used her semblance to get away as fast as she could. Leaving rose petals in her wake. Jaune looked at her disappearing form, a feeling of what could possibly be guilt, washed over him. But he didn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune noticed subtle changes. Pyrrha had grown a little bit more attached to him. While Ruby had tended to avoid him whenever she could. Even at lunch. Before he could sit down Ruby excused herself. Her lunch hardly even touched, so Yang finished it for her. He found it quite strange that she was avoiding him at all costs. Even in the hallways she would seem to look the other way. Avoiding eye contact, so that she wouldn't have to acknowledge his presence. He felt neglected to say the least. The usually peppy and energetic leader was acting down dejected.

Pyrrha on the other hand was excited to say the least. The days before the upcoming dance were filled with preparation. She and Nora had spent some time together, shopping for dresses and other things. She had started to hug Jaune more and more. Which Jaune did feel happy about. He'd always had a sort of attraction to Pyrrha. She had the beauty and skills of a true amazonian and she was unbelievably nice. He thought that being with her was right. But a part of him was screaming no. Jaune didn't know why though. After several more days of not seeing Ruby, he had finally had enough. He decided it was time to confront her. He was lucky to find her sitting outside her room.

"Hey Ruby."

"H-hi Jaune…" she stuttered. Trying to hide her face in between her knees.

"Are you okay? It feels like you've been avoiding me lately."

"M-me? Avoid you? Hahaha you are so funny Jaune. I'm not avoiding you. Nope not one bit."

"Ruby."

"Okay, fine. I may have been avoiding you." she averted her gaze from his face to the ground.

"But why?"

"Why?...Oh just thought that I'd try to be less peppy? I don't know. Weiss said I was a little too. Hyper and a little annoying?" it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Really? Because I really like it when you act like yourself."

"..." she didn't look at him, afraid that Jaune would see her blushing face.

"Come on Ruby, don't be so down. Smile, it's weird seeing you...I don't know. Not smile." he said a goofy grin on his face.

"Really?" she said looking at him when her blush finally died down.

"Heck yes. Come on girl, show those pearly whites." She laughed and smiled at him. Giving Jaune a wave of satisfaction. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Thanks Jaune. So...you and Pyrrha?"

"Oh right. Yeah me and her are going to the dance together and I'm really happy about it."

"That's nice."

"Yeah pretty great huh?"

"Definitely."

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"That's nice. Actually I have a question. Why are you sitting outside of your room?"

"That well, Weiss kicked me out. Something about making Zwei more adorable than absolutely necessary?" They then both heard the click of the door being unlocked. "Well that's my queue to leave….Bye Jaune."

"Bye Ruby…" He said awkwardly waving good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune didn't mean to, but the night before the dance he heard yelling from RWBY's room. He only heard bits and pieces though.

"Yang! I don't wanna go..."

"Come on Ruby! You'll have fun...I promise you won't have to wear..."

"Really? I won't?"

"Of course not...let loose and just have a good time okay?"

"Okay..."

"Don't let...bring you down."

"Alright I'll go…"

"Awesome Rubes….you'll have fun with or without…."

That was all he heard before his better judgement got the better of him. Jaune felt bad for Ruby. She didn't want to go to the dance at first and he didn't know why. Yet, he was glad that she would be attending. Jaune only wanted her to be happy. For a while now, everytime he thought of Ruby he felt a warm feeling inside. Nothing he'd felt when he thought of Pyrrha. He shook the feelings and thoughts away. He was taking Pyrrha to the dance.

* * *

><p>Tonight was New Years Eve and Jaune was ready. He wore a black suit, black converse, a white button up and a black tie that transitioned to a velvet red color. It reminded Jaune of Ruby's hair. Pyrrha looked absolutely stunning, she wore an elegant copper colored gown. She wore bronze earrings accompanied by a beautiful chainmail necklace. Her hair was in a braided updo. Overall she looked amazing.<p>

"Wow." Pyrrha just giggled at him. She took his arm and they both headed toward the dance. They both met up with Nora and Ren. Nora wore a pink cocktail dress with a simple silver chain necklace with white stilettos. Ren wore a dark gray suit, black dress shoes, white button up and a pink tie matching Nora's dress.

"Looks like team JNPR is ready to party." Jaune announced. The dance hall was amazing. Streamers were hung all across the ceiling and party hats were covering the tables. The music that was playing stopped as Professor Ozpin walked up on stage.

"Hello students. I know these first few months at beacon were filled with hardships and many discrepancies. But let's all put it behind us. Tonight will mark the coming of a new year. And hopefully a fresh start for a select few. Lastly, let the partying begin." He walked off the stage and the music started to continue.

"So Jaune...would you like to dance?"

"Of course Pyrrha, but first. I shall fetch thee some punch!" Before Pyrrha could object he went off to the refreshment table. To see none other than Ruby loitering around the punch bowl. She was wearing a simple knee high red dress with a black sash. The dress curled upward a bit on the bottom. Jaune thought that she looked absolutely adorable. He even noticed that she was wearing her normal boots instead of heels. He realized that that must have been what Yang used persuade her into going.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted. She turned around to look at him, eyes wide with several cookies still stuffed in her mouth.

"Heh Jawin," she said, mouth full as she was finishing up her cookies. "Hi Jaune." she smiled sheepishly. Unbeknownst to her, she still had cookie crumbs on her face. Which Jaune found adorable, he couldn't help it when he cleaned her face by wiping the crumbs away with a napkin. "Aw Jaune...augh...mah face.." she pouted.

"Ruby, you have crumbs all over your face. There, all done." He said while throwing the napkin away.

"Thanks…"

"So, how are you doing?"

"Great, soon it's going to be a new year and we're all going to get a fresh start."

"I know right? I hope this year is better….How are you and Pyrrha?"

"That's right I was going to get her some punch. I promised her we would go dance together." He said filling up two cups.

"Oh...that's nice."

"So who did you come with?" Jaune asked while taking a sip of his punch.

"Um...I came here alone. I mean my sister is here and so is Blake and Weiss. They came here with Sun and Neptune. And Yang is Yang. No one asked me." she mumbled. This revelation caused him to sputter.

"Huh? Who in the right mind wouldn't ask an amazing girl like yourself."

She blushed. "The guy I was hoping to ask was already taken…." she looked down at her feet awkwardly.

"That really sucks." He couldn't help but feel anger bubble up into his chest. "Where is he, I'll knock some sense into him."

"As nice as that is, I don't think that would work out very well." she giggled.

"Oh come on, who is it?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later. I think Pyrrha is looking for you Jaune." She pointed towards the crowd of dancers and said person seemed to be looking for someone.

"Sorry about what happened Ruby."

"It's fine...go and have fun Jaune." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She gave him a thumbs up and disappeared in the crowd. He went up to Pyrrha and handed her a cup of punch.

"That took quite a long time. Are you alright Jaune?"

"Yeah Pyrrha, just talked a little bit with Ruby."

"Hmm that's nice, she must be having a grand time."

"Yeah…"

After finishing their punch they finally got to the dance floor. Finally moving to the beat of the music. A slow song had started to play, they had both embraced each other. Pyrrha rested her head against Jaune's shoulder. Just swaying back and forth to the beat. After a few more moments of silence Pyrrha broke it.

"You know Jaune...I really like you."

"I like you too Pyrrha, we are friends are we not?"

She pulled away just little bit from their embrace. "Jaune, I mean I like-like you." she blushed.

"...I um…" Jaune was speechless for a second. Did he feel the same way for her? "You really like me?."

"Yes Jaune. Do you not feel the same way?"

"It's not that Pyrrha, I'm just having problems coming to terms with my own feelings."

"Well, that's not at all bad. I mean we have plenty of time." she whispered.

"You're right."They both swayed to the music. He told himself that being with Pyrrha was the best option. Yet his thoughts drifted towards the red hooded huntress. Even though he swayed to the song with Pyrrha, his heart wasn't into it. He looked at the others, Ren and Nora were having a blast. Jaune could see them (Nora) talking animatedly to Yang who was laughing loudly, holding her gut. As they danced around he could see Blake and Sun swaying to the beat. He could tell by the smiles on both of their faces that they were ecstatic to be with each other. Jaune mentally sighed. At least Pyrrha was having a nice time. He then spotted the young huntress a couple of feet away. Giggling as she smiled at...Cardin. Jaune's blood ran cold as he saw him with her.

Jaune abruptly stopped dancing. Pyrrha looked up at Jaune and followed his gaze. She sighed, understanding.

"Go to her Jaune."

"But Pyrrha…"

"It's alright Jaune. It isn't so bad. I can see that look in your eyes...You only seem to have it when you look at her." she gave him a melancholy smile.

"Thanks Pyrrha. You really are the best." He gave her a hug and walked over to Ruby and Cardin.

"Go get her Jaune.." Pyrrha smiled, silently cheering on her team leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune did his best to keep his calm. He watched as cardin told her something that made her laugh even more. He didn't understand but he felt jealous. He wanted to be the one to make Ruby laugh like that. He paused though stopping when he saw Cardin trying to coax Ruby into dancing with him. Jaune couldn't take it anymore and speed walked towards the two hunters.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked noticing the blonde boy walking this way. Cardin looked slightly panicked and did his best to try and look hide it.

"Jauney boy. How have you been doing?"

"Fine, I just wanted to dance with Ruby. Mind if I take her off your hands?"

"Not at all go right ahead...but can I go and dance with Pyrrha?"

"Go right ahead." Jaune smiled.

"Great, good talking with you Jauney boy." he stated and went to find the red headed amazonian warrior.

"So...you wanna dance with me?" she asked looking up at the boy with wide eyes.

"Of course I do. I haven't seen you dance with anyone else. Would you like to dance with me?" Another slow song had come on and Jaune could see the young huntress blush under the dim lights.

"I would love to...but I can't dance." she admitted.

"Seriously?" Jaune was shocked. "An amazing huntress like yourself, can't dance? I find that really hard to believe."

"I don't know...I never really learned." she mumbled. Jaune just smiled and held her hand. Guiding her to the dance floor.

"Well you could always learn…"

"Um…"

"How about this. You can step up on my feet. That way my feet will do all the work."

"Aww but I'll feel like a baby."

"But you'll be my baby…" that's what he wanted to say. But thought against it, thinking it was too cheezy.

"Come on crater face it'll be fun."

"...fine….Vomit boy." she laughed. She did what she was told and was standing on Jaune's feet. He wasn't surprised to find her light as a feather. He swayed them back and forth, her head resting against his chest. His hand resting on her waist.

"You know, I still don't know who it was you were planning on asking to the dance." he whispered.

"Try to guess."

Then it hit him.

"It was me wasn't it?" he said looking down at the girl.

She laughed. "Yeah…but you asked Pyrrha so, I kind of gave up in a way."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jaune." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, Ruby...I think I might...like you. More than just a friend." He whispered into her ear.

"Merf…" she squeaked. "I...really like you too." she stuttered, face turning red.

"Then...do mind if I…" leaned closer to Ruby, his face just a few centimeters away. The other students were counting down the new year.

5...4….3….2...1!

He closed the distance between them in a kiss that was nice and sweet. The moment had ended when Yang had snapped a picture of their kiss. They immediately split apart. They looked at Yang, embarrassed and red in the face. She snapped another picture and laughed at them.

"You guys look so adorable. Jaune finally grew a pair. Stay safe!" she smiled, "Don't forget to use protection!" she cackled and left them to wallow in their embarrassment.

"Does this mean we're dating…?" she mumbled.

"Yeah...I believe it does…" They held hands, both thinking that it was the start of a great new year.


End file.
